


Discovering Norway

by zulu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 04-11, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-24
Updated: 2004-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow's never done anything exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovering Norway

**Discovering Norway**

"I've never done anything exciting." Willow sighed, half her attention on her homework, half her attention on her Google search of Exotic Destinations. (No attention at all on Buffy changing after her post-Slayage shower, nuh-uh, because, hey, best friends! Roommates! So really, really not...looking...)

"Would you like to?" Buffy asked, turning around, (still not wearing a shirt and oh, that's a nice bra, friends can admire each other's br...bras, and eyes _up_, Rosenberg, _focus_). Buffy sat on her bed (too close? Not close enough?) and smiled. "Well? Would you?"

(That right there is the wrong answer. You say, 'I've never done anything exciting' and she's supposed to say 'Um, hello, Hellmouth', or 'You will someday', or 'I think your magic is exciting' but not "Would you like to?" and oh goddess is she _crawling toward me_?)

"Fjords!" Willow burst out, arms flailing, almost knocking her laptop off the bed. "Um, I mean, I've never seen one--they're mostly in Norway--they're beautiful bodies..." (finish the sentence, finish it, finishfinishfinish) "...of water, I mean, bodies of water, what other body could I be talking about? Um, because, yes, I'd like to travel. Someday."

"To Norway," Buffy said drily, eyes gleaming, pushing forward until Willow was trapped against her headboard (oh, boy, lap full of Slayer, Buffy's in my lap, and did I say I wanted exciting because I meant dull, no heart attack for Willow please, really liking my cardiac muscles intact, and _yes_, that feels good.)

"Uh-huh, Norway, me going to--it. The country." (Stupid stupid why can I never shut up and is Buffy going to _kiss_ me? Oh...yes.)

(Buffy lips are good lips, very soft, and kissing is good, tasting is good, it's all...good.)

"Because you want excitement," Buffy said, several minutes and a lifetime later.

"It was only metaphor-Norway," Willow said, wondering at what point precisely they had become horizontal.

"I hear it's nice this time of year," Buffy said.

"It's gorgeous," Willow answered, and set to work exploring the fjords.

_end_


End file.
